Reality
by gaarazami
Summary: Just an ordinary, Animeobsessed teen named Joetta, right? wrong.  After a serious injury, Joetta gets knocked into a placed called Konoha, is it a dream? Or reality?
1. Chapter 1

Reality

By Gaarazami / Joetta (not my real name)

Hello!! This will be a romantic-maybe a trilogy- but I've only written two chapters now. I'm Joetta, just to let you now, lol.

"Dammit!" I cursed. "Naruto's over!!!" I put down the remote, dreaming about the best show in the world. My favorite character was Sabuko no Gaara, he was awesome. The clock caught my eye, it was 6:00. "Ugh, got nothing to do now. Hmm, I could see if Ang. was online." I thought out loud. I opened yahoo IM, and typed my password. She was on maple story AGAIN. She never talked when she was doing that. Deviant art was an option, I love that place. "No messages, ugh, I still wish people would read Oturan." I whined. There was no time to start Oturan part 5, so I decided to go bike riding. I had to tug hard because my bike was caught on my mom's. "Gah!!! Stupid thing!!" I shouted. I get frustrated easily. The bike came loose, and I was on my way. Not soon after I left my garage and turned the corner my neighbor came out. "Joetta!" She shouted. "Wait for me!" I turned to face her, without stopping. "Wait! Joetta! Stop!" she screamed. "What?" I asked. But before she said anything, I was falling, and there was a huge pain in my head.

I landed with a thud. "What the hell? Oh…my head." I sat up. "Where am I?" I scanned the area where I fell. There were just trees and dirt. There also was a full moon. I had the worst headache, and my bike was gone. I had no idea where it was. The bush to my side rustled. "Who's there?!" I shouted. What a strange area. "It's just me," A voice said. "You fell, are you hurt?" "Just my head, and my ass." I managed to reply, even though I had no idea who I was talking to. Whoever was back there snickered at my remark. "Come out now!" I repeated. "Tell me where I am!" Even though I was freaked out of my wits, the voice sounded eerie…and familiar. I inched closer to the bush, hoping whoever was there wouldn't jump out. "You don't know where you are? How foolish." Talk about giving an answer without an answer! "No, I just landed here. Please answer my question." "You are in Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves." His answer sent a shiver down my spine. "K-Konoha?!" There was no way. "You can't be serious!" I yelled. "When the full moon arises, his blood curdles." At first, I had no idea what this meant. Then, it hit, me. "G-Gaara?" I fell to my knees. "How is this possible? How can this be?" Gaara stepped out of the bushes and walked up to me. "Hello, Joetta. I'm glad you know me." He said. His hand lowered to my face. "Thank you." I stammered. I clutched his hand, and he pulled me up. "How do you know me?" I looked up, into his eyes. They weren't as cold as they looked on television. "Well, Joetta-chan, how do YOU know ME?" He shot the question right back at me. But I have to admit, I blushed at the fact he named me with a 'kun' at the end. "Um, it's hard to explain, and...uh, you may not get it." I laughed lightly. "I've been watching you recently, Joetta-chan." Ok, now my cheeks must have been REALLY red, because I think he noticed. "That would be so sweet, if it wasn't so creepy." I guess I just noticed it, but it was really cold out. I was shivering. "Is there anywhere I could go, you know…until I find out how to get home?" I didn't know if there were heat ducts in Gaara's world, but I hoped there were. "Yes, are you cold? We can go to my team's room. I don't think Temari or Kankurou are there." Finally, a real answer coming out of him. I guess that made me smile, for once in two years…I was happy. "Uuh..thanks, Gaara…kun." I was embarrassed to say the last part, but it felt good. I always knew that Gaara could be friendly, on the inside. Everyone said he didn't know what love was, but they're wrong. He knows what it is, it's just hard to get to, and give it to him. "It will take to long to walk there." Gaara said. He turned to me, and he was…smiling. It was weird to see him smile, but it was still nice. "How will we get there then?" I asked. It's not like they have cars here. "Grab onto me." He said. I blushed, and again, he noticed. "Don't be shy. It will be fast." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I grabbed his waist. I don't know why, but I expected to fly away, like Peter Pan. But instead, sand swirled around us. I felt like I was spread around the world, like I had disintegrated. But, soon enough, we came back together infront of a little room. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked. I wasn't hungry, and I didn't want him to leave me alone. I was always alone, but now, I had him. "No, thank you." I answered as he opened the door. Inside there were three little cots, and one looked like it was never used. 'Duh!' I thought to myself. Gaara never slept. He motioned to me to sit on his cot. I did, and he sat next to me. "Th-thank you, Gaara-kun." I managed to say as a tear slipped down my cheek. He was surprised. "For what?" "For the comfort you gave me." I looked up at him with a slight smile on my face. "I have always felt alone, but now…there is you." Next, he did what I hoped for, but thought would never happen. He lifted his hand near my face, and wiped my tears. "I cannot stand to see more tears. They are all I see now." He said, with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "No! Don't apologize, it's not your fault." He grabbed my hand. "It's mine. I'm a monster and I deserve to be hated." I looked at him closely. It was true, he had a monster inside of him, but it wasn't his doing. "No Gaara, you don't deserve that. You're a great ninja, you deserve more." I felt like I knew exactly what he was talking about. People never understand me. I looked back down at my feet. The silence was a little awkward, but I guess he was thinking about what I said. "Thank you…koishii." He said slowly. This startled me. Koishii meant beloved. But before I could say anything I felt his face against mine, and he kissed my cheek. "G-Gaara-kun, what…" I couldn't finish. There was an enormous pain in my chest. "Aaaahhh!!" I shrieked in pain. I grabbed my chest, what was going on? "Joetta!" Gaara yelped. I looked up at him, my face twisted in pain. But he wasn't there, and everything was black.

The next thing I knew was that I was moving, I opened my eyes to see people in white. I was on a moving bed, in a hospital. "What's going on?" I asked anxiously. "You're in a hospital sweetie. You hit a tree on your bike." Said one of the doctors. "You might have broken a rib." A rib? That was this pain? I blacked out again before I could ask any questions. The next time I woke up I was in a bed in a room. I glanced to my left. There were flowers and candy on an end table, from my friends. But the one thing that stood out the most was a little jar. It had sand in it. I motioned my hand towards it, hoping to see at tag. "Do you like it?" An eerie voice said. This time, I knew who it was. I turned my head to face Gaara. "Yes, Gaara-kun. I love it." I managed a smile, even though my chest still ached. He walked up to the side of my bed. "I thought I'd never see you again, I thought it was a dream. How can you be here?" I asked. I thought I was dreaming again. "Don't worry about that. I'll always be here." He bent down to my face again. I closed my eyes, and I felt his lips on my forehead. I opened my eyes again, but he was gone. Sadness swept through me, was he gone forever? Was it all a dream? I turned my head back to the end table. The sand jar was still there, and I still felt his lips against my head. "Koishii." I heard a whispering voice, Gaara's. I closed my eyes once again, and went into a deep sleep. I knew that Gaara was really there, and there…for me.


	2. Reality Isn't So Nice

Reality isn't always so nice

By gaarazami (Joetta)

It had been one month since I got out of the hospital, and my visit from Gaara. All of my friends and family noticed I had changed, but I didn't tell anyone about Gaara. They all said that I seemed…happier. My mom stopped recommending me to go to the psychiatrist, my dad stopped getting disappointed in me, and I got along with my friend better then ever. Gaara promised he would come back, and I believed him. I was fiddling with the bandages on my chest while watching television. My chest wasn't aching as much, but the doctor said that I had to be careful not to hurt my ribs for a while. The room was dark, and it was around seven-o-clock. 'I wonder when he'll come back' I thought to myself as I glanced to the window. It was a full moon again, that got my hopes up. "Koishii" I suddenly heard a whisper. "Gaara!" I shouted. I still couldn't see him. But, soon enough, sand started to whirl around in the middle of the room. And there he was, he wasn't really smiling, but you could tell he was happy to see me. "I missed you, Gaara-kun." I said to him. He walked over, next to the chair I was sitting in. "I missed you too. I have come to invite you to see Suna, if you'd like." He asked me. I had a gleaming smile on, big enough to make him smile, too. "I'd love to." I got up and stood next to him, and he grabbed my waist. The sand swirled around us again, and we landed in Suna. "It's so beautiful Gaara-kun. I can't believe you live here." I said in awe. The land was dark, but the full moon illuminated his village. The color of sand was everywhere, on every corner. "Thank you. Have you had supper? I'll go get some food." Gaara asked once again. I don't know why he kept asking me about food, but this time I was hungry. "Sure, I really like ramen…if that's ok." "Of course, Joetta-chan. I'll take you to a guest house and I'll be right back." He took my hand, and we walked about two blocks to a nice little hut. Gaara opened the door. There was a real bed this time. But that was really the only thing in the room. "I will be fast, are you alright here by yourself?" He asked caringly. "Yes, I'll be fine." I responded. He turned and walked out the door, and his sand swept him away.

I waited for what must have been a half an hour, and I started to get worried. But, just at that moment, Gaara appeared in the room. His face was twisted, and tear streaked. Something was wrong. "Gaara! What happened?" I screamed. He was screaming too, it was more than just another headache. "AAAGHHH!!" He screeched. "I did it again!!! I did it again…" "Did what? Gaara! What happened?!" I shouted, with no response. I got up from the bed and rushed towards him. "I killed someone! He recognized me and was gonna turn me in…and I killed him!" I was shocked, more out of sorrow for Gaara. I lay my hand on his shoulder. "Gaara, don't worry, it's okay! You're fine now! I'm here." I tried to comfort him. "Get away!! Get away from me!!" He screamed even louder. His arm flew up, and his elbow jutted me in my chest. He hit me, I couldn't believe he hit me. "Aaaigh!" I yelped in pain. He hit me right where I broke my rib. Gaara fell to the floor, clutching his head, and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Gaara…how could you?" I whispered, and I ran out the door. I kept running, and running. I finally stopped when my sides were about to split. My legs collapsed, and sand filled my mouth. I was to wiped out to spit it out, so I just lay there. My face began to feel damp, I was crying so hard and I hadn't even noticed. "Gaara-kun." I cried. I was cut off by excessive laughter; there were people near by. I managed to lift my head for a second to see what was going on. Two large men were pushing something around, it was too dark to see what. I crawled closer to them. They were pushing around a young boy…and it was Gaara. "Oh no…Gaara." I said under my breath. He looked unconscious, and hurt. I didn't know what to do, it was all my fault. Tears were falling down my face more than ever, and he was helpless. I became close enough to hear what they were saying. "Stupid boy. You shouldn't have been out all alone." Said the first man. "Yeah, you could be killed." The second one laughed. I gasped, but my hand was clamped over my mouth so they couldn't hear me. 'Look deep, look real deep.' I thought to myself, trying to find an answer. 'That's it!' While surfing the net one day, I came across a site where it explained pressure points. There where lethal ones, and ones that paralyzed a person. The lethal ones were the temple, the spot behind your ear, and a glitch on your calf muscle. I felt around in the sand for any rocks, until I found a big one. I aimed for the first man's temple, and chucked the rock. A direct hit, the man was out. "Hey! What the hell was that?!" But, unfortunately, the second obviously noticed. He started walking in my direction, and I panicked. I couldn't find another rock, but I had one more trick up my sleeve. When the man's feet where only about a foot away from me, I jumped. I jumped right on top of him. He was to heavy to fall over, but I still had an advantage. "You stupid kid! Get off of me!" He scratched and clawed at me, but I searched for his ear. Once I found it, I put all the pressure I could on the blank spot behind his ear. The man passed out, and fell on his face. I had no time to care if any of the men would wake up, Gaara was really hurt. "Gaara!" I ran over to the limp body lying on the sand. He was breathing…slowly. "Gaara!" I screamed again. I clutched him close to me, hoping he'd wake up. "J-Joetta…chan." He said faintly. "Th-thank you. And I'm sorry." My tears fell on him, washing away some of the dirt on his face. "I tried to follow you, it was da-dangerous out here. You could have gotten hu-hurt…and I would have never forgiven m-myself. I tried to save you, but instead…you saved m-me." He worked up a grin. "Oh, Gaara-kun. How can I help you? You're so hurt." If he was an enemy of Suna, and in no condition to transport, how could we get help? "Take me to Kasan…the healer of the village. She lives only a half a mile away…I'm sorry, but I can't walk." It was okay, I would carry him anywhere he needed. I picked him up, he really wasn't that heavy. It was because he didn't have his gourd on, that's probably why those men got to him so easily. That half-mile felt like ten, with Gaara's life on the line. But I eventually came upon the hut and rushed in. An elderly lady was sitting in a chair, mixing liquids. "Kasan!! Please help Gaara!" I screeched. Kusan didn't seem very surprised, but she grabbed a bottle with some dark purple liquid in it and motioned to me to put Gaara on her cot. That I did do so. "Open his mouth, child." Kasan said. I carefully opened his mouth and she poured the liquids down his throat. Then she laid her hand on his forehead and made the sign of the dragon. Slowly, all the cuts and bruises on Gaara began to fade away, and his eyes opened. "Kasan-sama." He said thankfully. "Don't talk, Gaara. You need your rest, and this young girl carried you all the way here." Kasan turned to me. "You should get some rest too." Gaara's head moved to face me. "Joetta-chan. I owe my life to you." I smiled, and the tears stopped. I bent down and gave him a huge hug, it's not like me, but I was so very happy for him to be ok. "I have enough chakra to take you home now, Joetta." He said, wrapping his arms around me. Sand covered us, and I returned home. "Thank you Gaara, for just being here." I said, looking into his eyes. He looked back, and smiled. "I think I love you, Joetta-chan." He said. Somehow I had expected this. "I love you too. Gaara-kun." He let go of my hand, and the sand returned. He was gone, but he'd be back.


End file.
